The game caller of the present invention is particularly suitable for use by sportsmen while hunting wild game, such as turkey. Conventionally, a game caller having a single diaphragm has been used. Such a caller is constructed of a diaphragm supported by a bendable frame, usually made of aluminium, held together by an outside casing or plastic sheet. The caller is used by fitting it against the roof of the user's mouth where exhausted pulmonary air vibrates the diaphragm. The sound producing capabilities of such a caller are limited. The single diaphragm caller cannot be used to produce the variety of complex sounds made by a wild turkey in its natural habitat. While the diaphragm can be tensioned and operated to produce certain types of single tone-like sounds which turkeys are known to make, it cannot be used to produce, for example, the double note whistle-like sound and raspy tones of a yelp.
A game caller having two diaphragms has also been used. Although such a caller is capable of producing a greater variety of complex sounds than the single diaphragm-type of caller, the conventional dual diaphragm devices is not always capable of producing desired tones, such as selected raspy tones made by the wild turkey.